The New Age of Supers
by fronacen
Summary: Being a teenager is hard, but how about being a Super at the same time? Follow a young man's incredible story who may just change the world. He'll meet friends, make enemies, and change the world in which he lives forever.
1. Gabriel Monroe

**Chapter 1: Gabriel Monroe**

* * *

**May 14, 2014 **

"Okay, we're recording in a few minutes. Remember, you have 3 minutes, so don't jabber on. Do you know what you plan to say?" I just nod at the man in front of me. He, like many other works at the NSA, wore a black suite. I think his name was... He did stand out in one thing though: he wasn't stone cold. I think his name's George. "Okay, get ready! Recording in 3, 2, 1, go!"

"_People often look at me and assume I grew up and currently live in the city. The funny thing is that I actually grew up in a small town, went to college in a small town, and then went back to hometown to live my normal life. __My hometown is one of those small towns in the country where everything is lax and calm. __It__ isn't necessarily unimportant, but it isn't in the spotlight either; we like it like that. That's one thing about __us small town people__ resident__s__, __we're__ breed to be in the background, doing your own part that helps insure that society remains running. This doesn't mean you're just another person, everyone is taught to be unique, but you're taught that you don't need to be extraordinary to be successful._

_I guess that my growing up in __the small town I call home__ lead me to almost alienate myself from my powers, even __though__ they're part of me. Supers, even after the canceling of the 15 year ban, still get bad publicity, and __u__s __people from small towns just don't like__ bad publicity... I __honestly __d__idn__'t know if I could take it, even if it was towards an alter-ego of my normal self._

_Don't get me wrong, I've loved my life __as a Superhero. I feel like I found myself through embracing my Powers... I truly do think that my mother would be proud... Oh, is my time?..."_

"So is that it?" I ask. He just nods. It's pretty late, and I was the last one recording today. I'm soon out of the door, back to my usual two-sided life. Just like normal, memories course through my mind... I guess so is the life of Gabriel Monroe, part-time High School Teacher and full-time Superhero...

* * *

_**Author's Note – Okay, so if you've read this story before May 2****2****nd****, then you've read a more rough-draft version of this story. I strongly encourage that you reread this story, because I've changed/ add some details to make the story ****clearer and to flow better****. Also, just as a note, ****the rest of the story is going to follow the life of Gabriel Monroe starting with him discovering his powers on wards, with a few flashbacks.**_

_**If this is your first time reading, I hope you've enjoyed. I've worked hard on this. I don't plan to go into professional writing, so I admit my writing style could use some work. I really hope you stay along for the story.**_

_**A****lso, favorite, review, and/or follow if you enjoy the story. I currently have ideas through the first 15 chapters, but I'm always going to be open to suggestions. If I feel like it'll make since for the story, I'll try to add it. Oh, and I'll try to use my profile to keep readers updated between chapters posting.**_


	2. Renegade Super

**Chapter 2: Renegade Superhero**

* * *

**11 Years Earlier... **

The day I last talked with Mom still rings clear in my head... she seemed really off, well even more than she had been at least. She had suffered the early stages of Dementia for 2 years by then, and when I last had visited her in the nursing home she was living in, she was having an off day. Of course I didn't know then that she's be dead within the week... Anyway. I had told her how school had gone that day and what my plans were for the next following days when Dad had to go inside for a drink. He quickly stepped inside, and then Mom turned to me.

"Gabriel," she suddenly said. I was super surprised when she said something, considering she hadn't been prompted to say anything. "You mustn't tell your Dad that I told you this, but you NEED to find a Dr. Jordan. Tell him exactly 'Marty says it's time'." She then stared at me, and looked back down. I was first of all shocked, but I didn't think anything of it. Dad came back out shortly after, and I just shrugged it off. That was a Thursday... I found out she was going to die the following Sunday: Mother's Day... That following Wednesday she died.

It took me a couple of weeks, but I finally decided that I needed to look into what Mom said, and surely enough I found Dr. Jordan: I guess he's some lawyer whose office is in Centropolis. I decided I needed to pay him a visit.

* * *

**July 15, 2003**

Dr. Jordan's office isn't really that bad, from what I can tell, but at first glance looks pretty plain and unimportant. The front room is small, but it's modern feel and lack of anything but 4 chairs and a front secretary's office makes it quite comfortable. Sitting at the desk was a woman with long black hair and olive colored skin. I could tell she was the only person who ever used the desk due to the personal items she used to adorn the desk. I went up to her, introduced myself as Gabriel, and told her that I was looking for a Dr. Jordan; she seemed really surprised. She, in a hasty manner, spun over to the other side of her desk, pressed a button, and said, "Sir, could you come to the front please?" She then looked at me and told me, "Please go take a seat. He'll be up here as soon as possible." I did as she asked, and soon an elderly man with bright white hair and a black suit walked through the doorway leading to the back area.

"What do you need Tammy?" She just tilted her head towards me, and he looked at me. He followed and jumped when he realized that a teen was sitting in the room. After a second, he said, "Hello young man. Is there anything I could do for you?"

"Well," I started, "I was told to find a Dr. Jordan... and to say something like, 'Marty says it's time'?" His eyes just widened, and turned towards the woman whose name was apparently Tammy. She suddenly realized something that I didn't, and turned to her computer, starting to type something in it. After a minuet or two, he turned his face towards me. "Gabriel Monroe, I presume?" My eyes about popped out of my head, considering I only told the woman my first name.

"Uhhh... yeah? But... how do you know my name?" He didn't respond to me, but instead turned to Tammy. I couldn't see the face he gave her, but obviously it was a sign for her to do something, because after a second or two of looking at each other, Tammy then got up and ran off to some other part of the office. Once she ran off, I was once again the center of attention. "Gabriel, would you follow me? We need to discuss somethings." He then started off to a doorway, and turned around to make sure that I was behind him. I just sat for a moment, concerned over what was about to happen, but decided that if Mom sent me here, then I should trust him.

"Now before we start, I need to ask two questions... Can I trust you to not talk about this outside of here, and does anyone know that you're here?" I just kind of froze for a moment. He then stopped in front of a door at the end of the building, and asked once again, "Can I trust you not to talk about this outside of here and does anyone know you're here? Trust me, if those don't get answered, then you might as just leave." There was a short pause.

"Yeah, I won't talk about this..." I then took a moment, "and the only thing people know it that I'm in Centropolis." He then nodded, and took out a key chain, picking out a large golden key, and then unlocked the door. As it opened up, I saw walls covered with newspaper articles of Supers, loads of filing cabinets, a small desk on one wall, and a single recliner in the center of the room; it felt familiar.

"Please, take a seat." He then shut the door, and went over to his desk. "Your mother brought you here, years ago. You were a very sickly kid then, but still so full of energy." He sighed, and then went to one of the filing cabinets. "Where is your mother? You weren't scheduled to come back until you turned 18... If I'm correct, you should only be 16."

"She died... about 3 months ago." He just looked at me for a second, and then turned back to the filing cabinet, opening the top drawer. He then pulled out a thick folder, and brought it to his desk. "Well... I'm sorry to hear about your loss." It then went silent for a while, as he looked through the papers, contemplating something. "Well, I think it's time we really started talking. I, contrary to your belief, am not Dr. Jordan... In fact, I'm not even a Doctor. I am actually an old Super of the Golden Years." This was obviously shocking, and so I just sat there in surprise. He just lowered his head, and while reading the paper started talk.

"Over the years, I have worked for Supers, both new and old, and have used my powers for many different things. At first your mother seemed like a random client of mine, but then I learned that she was no Super..." He then looked up at me. "It turned out that a little baby that she had recently started raising, who belonged to her own daughter, was." I just sat there for a while, surprised. I was a Super? That couldn't be, right?

"The ban had still been in place at this time, and she feared that your sickness would make it harder to conceal your powers compared to an average child, and so she sought out and found me... with the help of the NSA. I had hidden in secret for many years by now, starting up and running a successful law office, sometimes helping out with random Super situations. You see, back in the Golden Years, a time your mother remembered well when she came to me, I had been known as Hypno." I just sat there for a short period, thinking about all of this information.

"Your mother wanted the best for you, and so she asked that I 'cover up' the part of you that controlled you powers... of course I did put in a fail safe. If I say the right word right now, you'll be able to use your powers, but only for a little while." I just looked at him, with a questioning look. "I will of course not say that word right now, but I will use it later, to help you learn to control your powers."

"Wait," I started, "you keep talking about me having powers... but what powers do I have?" He just looked at me and smiled. "Well, to your mother and I's knowledge, you can fly, turn invisible, and change your eye and hair color; you can see now how hard it would have been to both raise you and keep your powers secret." He grinned at the last part, as I'm sure he thought of similar instances of me flying a way or turning invisible as a little kid, not to mention my eye and hair color changing suddenly during school with no explanation.

"Of course, it'll require a lot of work on your part, and if possible I'd like to see you once a week until school starts up again. Is that possible?" I just nodded my head. I didn't know how, but I knew that I should at least be able to use my powers, even if it was to just protect myself...

* * *

**April 8, 2004**

It's been a long year... I started training with Dr. Jordan almost a year ago, and since then I've gotten a pretty good hold on my powers... and I've even started "Dying" my hair. On month I'll have black hair, another light brown, and another a darker brown. I once tried blonde, but that just didn't look very good on me. Of course I can't really change my eye colors like my hair, but it's still a fun power to play with. Then there's my invisibility and flight. I don't use my invisibility much, but my flight is a different story.

I really like flying. I often fly from school to home, except when it rains, then I drive. Actually, my flying is the only time I turn in invisible, and that's due to the fact that I need to safely land and go up without people realizing I have super powers... I don't worry too much about when I'm up in the air though... I'm so high up, even binoculars can't tell what I am.

I'm actually flying right now. It's one of the first times since fall that I've been able to fly, and I'm taking my chance to actually fly. It's both stress relieving and super fun. It's also nice that the air is rarely used. I've actually only really had problems with a few birds. Actually, you can see super far through the sky, like how a flock is coming my way... wait. Those are moving way to..

I'm suddenly thrown back as I hear, "Coming through!" I suddenly notice another person flying... straight at me. It last a moment, and then said person flies past me; all I see is a blur. Then I hear, "Renegade Super! Stop running... we will get you!" Suddenly I'm surrounded by helicopters, which I recognize as the NSA's, and I see one open its doors; Dr. Jordan is looking at me with a semi-shocked, semi-worried face.

* * *

_**Author's Notes – **__**Yup, no longer the first chapter. I actually didn't have to change to much to make this chapter fit into the new story flow, which is definitely good. I hope that this makes even more sense to those who read this before the update (May **__**22**__**nd**__**). **_

_**A**__**s far as story goes, I plan to bring in some Canon characters, but probably not how you think I will. Nest chapter will see one, but then we'll go for about 4 chapters until another Canon shows. Also, I see this happening about **__**2**__**0 years after the original Incredibles movie. **__**This would then make the ban be from about 1970 to 1985-ish. I think that that's a fair estimate for everything.**_

_**Also, favorite, review, and/or follow if you enjoy the story. I currently have ideas through the first 15 chapters, but I'm always going to be open to suggestions. If I feel like it'll make since for the story, I'll try to add it. Oh, and I'll try to use my profile to keep readers updated between chapters posting.**_


	3. Pigmentavian

**Chapter 2: Pigmentavian**

* * *

**April 8, 2004**

"Gabriel!? What are you doing?!" Dr. Jordan yelled, trying to break through the sound of the helicopter's propellers. It was all very hectic, as well as confusing. "Never mind that... for now! Get in before you get hurt!" I then, very carefully, flew into the helicopter. Once I did so, the helicopters all started for Centropolis.

"Dr. Jordan... what's going on?" He just looked at me, and said, "You may be in trouble." No one spoke for the rest of the flight. Once we had landed, Dr. Jordan started to leave the helicopter, and motioned for me to go with him. We were on top of a skyscraper, and so I really didn't have anywhere else to go without flying. After walking through a maze of hallways, we entered a large office, which I could tell was near the top of the skyscraper. The office was fairly plain, with a large glass desk at it's center; a younger, black haired man sat at it... I could tell he had high authority.

"So this is the famous Gabriel Monroe I've heard so much about." He then directed for Dr. Jordan and I to sit at one of the two seats in front of his desk. "I understand you've recently started using your powers?" I just nodded. "Very well... according to the videos I've seen of you, you're getting quite well at flying at least." I just sat there shocked for moment. "Wait..." I started, "What videos?" He just gave a small smirk, and pressed a button, which caused black window blinds to lower, creating a totally black room. Suddenly videos started to play on the canvas they created, all of which showcased me flying.

"Ever since your first meeting with Dr. Jordan here, we've been slowly watching you and collecting intel on you." I just looked at Dr. Jordan, who had a guilty look on his face; he wouldn't face me. "If you haven't figured, we're part of the NSA, or National Supers Association. It's our job to watch over those who have powers, including you. We were kind of disappointed that Dr. Jordan never told us about you, but he made up for it by having his secretary, Tammy if I'm correct, phone us when he realized who you were." I quickly looked back at Dr. Jordan, but he was still looking away from me.

"We hope you realize that we cannot make you do anything, nor can we threaten you, but we're asking you to consider Super duty... as we suspect you're doing that already."

"Wait... me doing Super duty!? Hasn't Dr. Jordan told you I have NO interest in being a Super, at all? And why would you suspect me of doing anything Super related? Sure I like to fly around when I can, but that's all I really do." This is when the man in front of me changed from the charismatic man he was before to a different person. As the videos continued to run, he stood up from his desk and hunched over was a glare. Even hunched, he was tall.

"We KNOW what you've been doing. The Renegade Super who has been running around Centropolis has shown to have the ability of flight like you; considering you're one of the only non-registered Supers who can fly, it HAS to be you." I then looked towards Dr. Jordan, hoping that he'd defend me. He just looked at me, with a look that just told me that he thought I was this 'Renegade Super'.

"We do have an offer though. You probably know how preforming Super duties while not registered is illegal and fine-able, but you can avoid said fine IF you decide to go into the Supers Program as a Sidekick... you'll even get paid a little. Of course your dad would have to OK this, as you are still a minor legally." I can't believe I hearing this... either I'm going to be fined for doing something I'm not, or I'll be forced to be a Super. Of course, there was a logical choice, just as the man on the other side of the desk knew. After a few minuets of just us glaring at each other, I finally said, "Fine, I'll become a sidekick." He then put his hand out; I did the same. As I shock his hand, I knew I had just sealed my fate.

"Gabriel..." Dr. Jordan started, "I'm sorry about deceiving you... but you must realize I had to, or I'd be in big trouble." I just looked at him, a little hurt. "I also understand that you probably don't feel like anyone is there for you right now... but do know I AM, even after this. You know how to get a hold of me if you want to." He then walked out of the room, as the black window blinds went up. The man then started. "You know... we'll need to get you a costume that fits you... and that doesn't have a cape; those have been banned for years now. That other costume you've used will just have to go to waste." I almost, almost, told him that I didn't even have a costume right now, but I didn't feel like getting into a worse situation; I still had to tell Dad that I had powers.

"Now you have til tomorrow at 0900 hours to get ready to depart for Metroville; we're going to go to an expert for your new costume." I almost protested that too, as I had an important test tomorrow, but I decided against doing that, just like before...

* * *

**April 9, 2004**

It was about 8:30, and I was dressed up to impress; the man had been kind enough to tell me that the person we were going to see would never leave it alone if you wore something she didn't agree with. He had also said that he'd send people over to explain to Dad the whole situation... but to bide the time I just told him I had a choir trip later today, and that we were meeting at a non-school related place and so I didn't have to be at school when it started; he believed me. Then came the knock at the front door, and I knew it was time... thank god that I had gotten Dad to put on a shirt.

"Why hello Gabriel," Said the man from yesterday, "May we come in?" Obviously I had to let them in, so I unlocked the screen, why yelling, "Dad, there are people here to talk to you!" I then lead them into the living room, where Dad was watching the news; he was quite surprised to see a ton of Secret Agents in the living room.

"Well, I have to be going! Bye!" I heard Dad yelling back at me, asking what was going on, but I didn't want to be the one who told him what WAS going on. I quickly walked outside to the Limo that was pulled into the driveway. Dr. Jordan was there as well, so we said friendly hellos and left it at that. I was still upset by him, and he knew it. To think that I at one point trusted him. We were soon back in Centropolis, in which we got on a privet jet and zoomed of towards California.

* * *

**August 12, 2003**

"Dr. Jordan!" I yelled, with fear in my voice, as I entered his office area. Tammy looked up at me and almost fell over when she saw who I was; I couldn't blame her... I did have a high, squeaky girl's voice after all. Soon Dr. Jordan ran into the front, and I'm surprised he didn't fall over when he saw me. "Gabriel! Why do you sound like that? Have you been sucking Helium or something?" I just looked at him with a 'yeah right' face. He just thought for a moment, before saying, "I guess it's possible that voice manipulation is one of your powers... especially considering the fact that you can change your hair and eye color..." I just started panicking, thinking about how school was in less than a week.

"What am I going to do! I have school soon, and I can't sound like this!" Dr. Jordan just thought for a moment. "Well, let's think... your voice is controlled by your voice box... think about changing pitch and then say something." I then focused on my throat for a moment, and then, "What about now?" I then registered what I heard as Dr. Jordan and Tammy looked at me. "Wait... did that really work?! YES!".

* * *

**April 9, 2004**

I woke up and looked outside the limo we had boarded at Metroville's Airport. As if wanting to prove even more that we were actually in Metroville, I even saw the iconic Metro-spire, a large, futurist tower that go thinner as it got higher. I then looked around the limo: Dr. Jordan was looking out the window next to him, while the NSA man just kept watching me... it kind of creeped me out. We then rode for about 15 more minuets or so. By now were were in the suburbs, and the limo had stopped. After a minuet or so, the limo started driving, and I noticed that we had just ridden through a large gate. Soon we were stopped once again, and I was exiting the limo to see a large, modern house; I then saw the person we were meeting, a short, black haired woman.

"Why hello! It's so nice to have you guys here. And Hypno... I haven't seen you in years darling!" She then faced towards me. "Ah, so this is the young new super I will be designing a costume for! Come, Come! We shall go inside and talk!" As we walked in, I noticed it was just the NSA man, Dr. Jordan, and I... no agents followed us. As we entered her house, we were greeted by a large, modern central room with a beautiful view of the city in the foot hills. "Now, tell me about yourself darling! What powers do you have? What is your Super name? I MUST know in order to create the perfect suit for you!" I just sat for a moment, and then started talking...

"Well, I can fly, turn invisible, change my eye color, change my hair color, and change my voice to any voice I want." She just sat for a moment, jotting in a notebook that had been on a small side table beside her chair. After a moment, just looked up. "And what is your name darling?" I just thought for a moment. "I don't have one... yet." She just looked up at me in shock, but then just shrugged. "Oh... then I'll come up with one for you!" She then went back to her sketchbook. After a short period of time, most of which I spent looking out of the window, she cleared her throat, making it clear she wanted everyone to look at her.

"Okay everyone! I have come up with another masterpiece! Come here young man... I shall show you!" I walked over to her, and dropped my jaw. In front of me was a drawing that showcased a mostly plain suite, with a shield-like frame in the center, which I amused would have the letter that my Super name started with once I had a name. It also showcased a sleek, modern glasses design. She then started, "I'm seeing blue, with Silver detailing! Along those lines will be Silver gloves and boots, along with the glasses!" I just stared at it, thinking of me being in it soon...

* * *

**April 12, 2004**

A couple of days had passed, and we were back at Edna Mode's house (I had found out her name on the trip back from Metroville). She led me, and only me, to a hallway in her house, and went through a series of identity checkers right outside of this one door; the scariest part was when a gun was facing directly at me, but she quickly made it clear that I was allowed. We then walked into her special suit-making room.

"Now darling... first there's the practicality with this suit. You'll notice it'll turn invisible as you do. It's also very flexible and breathable. Then there are the glasses... while also helping you get perfect 20/20 vision, it also acts as a mirror system after pressing the right button, and actives roller skates on your boots with the left button. I know you fly, but I think the roller skates will be very helpful when you can't fly..." She then looked at me. "Don't you love it darling?" I just just stared at her with my jaw slightly dropping. There was one thing though...

"What does the P stand for though?" She just looked at me for a moment and then laughed. "Your Super name, silly! After think about it, I decided that the perfect name for you is 'Pigmentavian'! Doesn't just speak your powers?" I thought about it for a moment, and looked at her. "Thank you." She just grinned, and soon we were back with the NSA man and Dr. Jordan; Dr. Jordan looked proud of me, as I had just slipped into the new suit. The NSA man then got a call.

"Hello? …. yes, of course... really? … well then... fine, bye." He then looked at me. "You are now confirmed to not be this, 'Renegade Super'."

* * *

_**Author's Notes – Hello. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of The New Age of Supers. I really enjoyed having Edna Mode in this chapter, and trust me... we'll see her again later. I hope that this didn't seem too choppy. I tried to convey that Dr. Jordan and Gabriel had formed a close connection, and I hoped the scene where Gabriel learned to control his voice changing ability helped show their connection. **_

_**Also, favorite, review, and/or follow if you enjoy the story. I currently have ideas through the first 15 chapters, but I'm always going to be open to suggestions. If I feel like it'll make since for the story, I'll try to add it. Oh, and I'll try to use my profile to keep readers updated between chapters posting.**_


	4. Meteorman

**Chapter 3: Meteorman**

* * *

**May 2, 2004**

The past two or so weeks have flown by, and not just because I've been flying a lot; no, school and Super duties have kept me super busy. If I remember correctly, it had been about 3 days after getting my Super suit when I met who I would a Sidekick to; Meteorman. He's your average, super powerful Super who can fly, has super strength, and can who is immune to the harshness of Space. He's also not the brightest... but he's still good at his job.

The hardest part has been, so far, juggling school, Super duties, extra-curricular, and family... to say that Dad had reacted well would be totally false; he almost didn't allow me to become a Sidekick, although I wouldn't have minded that in all reality. I do have to admit, though, that the extra money has been nice, considering that I'm a Junior who does a lot, and most of the time I just drive around now to avoid a situation like with the 'Renegade Super'.

Currently Meteorman was training me a little bit more with close combat, a skill that just in a few weeks I was getting quiet good at, or at least that's what Meteorman said. In just the first weeks of working with him, we had caught two robberies, of which were both separate incidences; stopped a mugging, with the help of Jetstream; and saved an elderly lady's cat who got stuck up in a tree. My Super name had also caught up quickly, although I have been called just Pigment a few times, but I don't really mind that... as long as I don't keep the name Pig-man-tafian; a cute little kid I had run into called me that once.

"Okay..." started Meteorman, "I think we should call it a day... you seem pretty warn, not to mention you've been doing really well." I just fell to the floor in exhaustion. "Now, I know you're trying to live a normal life, but remember that you're also now a Super; you've got to make your Super duties at top priority." I just nodded at this. Ever since I had started working with him, he had been helping me get my mind to work along the lines of a Super, which was obviously hard for someone who half-heatedly just started this whole Super thing. He may have not been the brightest, nor the most caring, but he was a nice enough guy.

"Now go shower and go off home... It's getting late and I expect you to have homework to get done." After telling me this, he went to the door at the end of the underground training area of his. Before he walked into the elevator, he turned around, and said, "I'm going off to patrol. Have a good night." With that said, he walked into the elevator and I was left alone in his hideout... Once I showered and changed, I flew home.

* * *

**May 3, 2004**

Being a Super is HARD... especially as a teenager who is also in school. I not only had 2 test today, but I had to present a huge end of Semester project and turn in a hugely important paper. I still don't know how well any of that went considering I've been so busy, but I think I did okay. Really, as long as I keep up all As, I'm fine with whatever percentage I've gotten on any of them. The horrible part about today though... is the fact I still have Super duties that I have to take care of. I thought I was lucky that I didn't have to come in until 8 O'clock today, but just I just entered the base, Meteorman ran up to me.

"Pigment!" he started, "We must get going! There's been a robbery at McDutchen's Jewelry store." Luckily I never arrived in my street clothes, so I dropped off my bad and went off with Meteorman. McDutchen's Jewelry store is a high quality Jewelers in the Central Mall, Centropolis's largest mall. Hopefully this would go just as well as the two robberies we had already worked together with...

* * *

One of the nice things about being paired with Meteorman is the fact that he can also fly, so we're not just running around trying to figure the fastest way to the scene of the crime. I remember when I was younger a news-story about a Super being the only one who could respond to an armed robbery but had no way of getting to the scene; 3 civilians were killed in the incident. The only time I had heard the Super's name after that incident was when he retired a month or two later.

"Is there any reason the thieves would be robbing this certain jewelry store, or is it just plainly a randomly picked jewelry store they're robbing?" Meteorman looked at me for a moment, and started, "I think they just decided to rob this jewelry store because it has the priciest jewelry in town. To my knowledge, there's nothing notably special other than the price tags in the store." I just nodded, and soon were were at the mall. As we arrived, we noticed a large wall of smoke.

"It looks like they're getting away. Hurry up Pigment!" The hurry up part kind of angered me, but I knew now was no time to act out. As we got closer to the ground, we started to see the culprits. One was a huge guy, while the other was a slim person (I couldn't tell it was a her until I close to the ground). Of course Meteorman decided to go after the girl, leaving me with the giant, bulky man...

"Ha! It's a little runt!" Sometimes I just couldn't believe Meteorman's stupidity... "So little bug, ready to face off against me?" I, hoping to get the upper-hand, just lunged at him, which got me on the ground... Honestly, I had no idea what to do, and soon I felt myself being lifted into the ground; it was like the man had super-strength, which made since with the bulk he was carrying. Suddenly, I heard Meteorman, who was still fighting the woman.

"I think you and I should just stop and go out on a date instead." I heard her chuckle, and then heard him grunt after what sounded like a hard punch. Of course none of this I had seen, but I was still able to hear. I just dangled in the air, not even being anything as I wiggled around: the man holding me up seemed to want to make a point about how much stronger he was than me. After a minuet or two, I found myself stuffed into a trashcan and heard metal crumpling. I then heard a final grunt out of Meteorman before I heard a thud as he hit the ground.

"And may that be a lesson you two, don't mess with Samson and I!" After someone, who I assumed was Samson, banged their fist on the top the trashcan I was in (which may I say, wow), I heard them running off.

* * *

After what I presumed about an hour, I finally heard Meteorman grunting. After a couple of beatings, he realized the something was in the trashcan, and tore it open. "Oh, there you are." I just sighed and got out of the can.

"Well, I guess we'll have to get them back soon, now don't we?" He just grinned at me, like it was a joke. After a short pause, he started to fly off towards the base. I just followed him. After arriving to the base, I showered and left... It was 11 O'clock.

* * *

**May 4, 2004**

"And there we have it. Meteorman and Pigment both failed to stop the duo of thieves who have hit several cities across the country. Should we really be supporting Supers? I don't think so. Please share your opinions on our website or our Namestage page. We'll see tonight, where we'll look into the Jewelry store robbery even more."

"Really!? You're going to say Supers aren't needed? Don't you know about the failed Super Ban? It's bad enough that Namestage is full of negative comments about Supers, but the news has to bash us too? OK..." Dad just looked at me as I ranted. He wasn't a fan of me being out there doing that stuff, and the recent event really made him uncomfortable. Finally though, I heard, "Gabriel?" I just looked at Dad.

"I know you're not happy, but you had to know that they'd try to tear you up like this. Now go on to school, and just hang with your friends for a while." I just looked for a moment, and then said with a sigh, "OK..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes – I hope Chapter 4 wasn't too short... I was going to have more happen in this chapter, but I've been so busy. I've had most of this done long before it was posted, but I got super busy. I decided that I should just post what I had for the poor few who have been looking at my story. And shutout to The-British-Spiderman for being my first story follower. I really do appreciate the follow, even though I thanked you initially by not updating for a month...**_

_**Also, favorite, review, and/or follow if you enjoy the story. I currently have ideas through the first 15 chapters, but I'm always going to be open to suggestions. If I feel like it'll make since for the story, I'll try to add it. Oh, and I'll try to use my profile to keep readers updated between chapters posting.**_


	5. The Borrower

**Chapter 4: The Borrower**

* * *

**May 12, 2004**

"You're a good one little kid!" yelled the woman who was with Samson. "You might actually be able to slow me down!" She then put her hands on the fire escape's ladder above us and swung up to the platform attached. As I was climbing up the ladder to chase after her, I could make out Meteorman and Samson fighting each other, much like wrestlers, though the dark of night. I really didn't care how they fought, just as long as Meteorman was squaring off against the similarly strong, and dimwitted, man. All I know was after 15 floors, I watched as the woman started jumping on the rooftops.

I then started to climb the fire escape until I realized the obvious, and I started flying after her, who by the time I got to the top of the building was jumping from roof to roof. I think I surprised her, because when I punched her, she went down like a bag of potatoes (and no, I don't believe that women villains should be treated differently than men). We then jumped around the roof for a little white, and I was able to get her in a position where one single kick knocked all of the air out of her. After Meteorman managed to knockout Samson (once again, at least he targeted the right villain this time), we tied them together and Samson brought them to the side of the road for the cops.

* * *

**May 13, 2004**

"_And there we have it, Meteorman and Pigmentavian have been able to clean up their mistake, or at least one of them. The whereabouts of the previously stolen jewelry are still not yet known, but the police are currently, with Meteorman's careful watch, interrogating now." The Screen then turns to Terry Mucker. "Thank you Charlotte. I'm glad to see that The story is going as it should. Come back tonight as we discus the..."_

"Good job Gabriel," said Dad. "You did a good job." I just smiled, said goodbye, and went out to my car.

"OK, so yesterday in class, Mrs. Spadder had just finished her lesson, and had told her class to discus about the lesson. Well the first one to start talking was Ryan, like always, but he just says, ' I don't know about you, but I'm ready for a good taco.'. Of course none of us knew why he said that, so Mrs. Spadder was like, 'What about tacos?'. Ryan just looks up, and in all seriousness goes, 'Didn't we just learn how to make tacos?'. 'No.' Mrs. Spadder started, 'We're in a Math class.'" I don't know why, but I giggled a little when I heard this "story". "Of course I didn't think much about this when it happened, but now that I look back, Ryan's and Mrs. Spadder's faces were priceless."

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I actually have some insight to the events of last night!" started Ellie. The rest of of just looked at her and silently moaned, knowing that she had a crazy idea about who Pigmentavian was. "I've been looking up people from Centropolis on Namestage, and I found a couple of very promising individuals." Of course, I decided to once again through her off guard.

"Well, maybe this guy doesn't live in Centropolis. After all, it's not unheard of Supers from small towns going off to larger cities to be a hero, even if they just come back. Look at Emberwisp. He comes from the direction of Merchantiles over Faysbury all the time." Ellie just looked at me like I was stupid. "Are you kidding? No one in Faysbury had Pigment's Hair, Eyes, and Skin tone that matches in all three categories. Look at you, you have a similar skin tone, but your hair and eyes are totally different." I just shrugged, pretending that I was beat, and started eating as Jill told another "funny" story about Ryan.

* * *

When I arrived at base, Meteorman seemed off... I didn't want to be rude, so I just acted like nothing was different. "So," I started, "are we patrolling tonight? Because I have no homework at all, and tonight would be perfect for that." Meteorman just stood in front of me, as if in though (which is VERY rare for him). Suddenly, "What? Oh, umm... sure..." I just eyed him for a moment, and went on to the bathroom to quickly check whether my hair and eyes were the right colors for being Pigmentavian. Once I got back into the main area, Meteorman rushed right beside me. "OK, so I'm going to go out for patrol. You... need to go to the Headquarters."

"Wait, what?" Normally Supers were only summoned to Headquarters if something was that matter/ if they were in trouble... He just looked at me for a moment, gave a soft smile, and left the lair. I left shortly after, and soon I was on top of Centropolis's NSA Headquarters. When I got there, there was an agent waiting for me. "Pigmentavian, if you would please follow me." He then proceeded to the stairs. I paused a second and then started to follow him: I couldn't help thinking about the last time (and only other time) I had been here. "I'm sure you know of our little issue with the 'Renegade Super'?' I of course nodded, considering he was the reason I was a Hero (or at least right now Sidekick), not to mention the fact that he was almost in the news more than Meteorman and I. "Well," he started as he stopped in front of a large double door, "the director wishes to talk to you about him." He then directed me to walk though the door.

I felt an eerie feeling of entering the same office I had been in day I was told to be suspected of being the illegal Super running around. Once again, the young, black-haired man (who I STILL didn't have a name for) was at his seat. The only difference between the first time and the second time of being in this room was the fact that there was a single chair in front of the desk instead of two. I of course went strait to the chair. Before I even sat down, he started talking. "So, I know we didn't exactly start on the right foot before, so let's start over. I am Agent Bill Estine and the head of Missouri's NSA division. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Pigmantavian." He then put out his hand, and I shock it.

"Now I realize that this is sudden, but I hope to enlist your help in something. I am sure you know about the 'Renegade Super' that has been running around Centropolis. Even though he has shown no interest in wanting to hurt anyone, and has actually been helpful, he must first be punished and then registered if the NSA will ever support him, and trust me we want to support him: he shows great promise. This is where you come in. Your recent tract record has shown that you have great promise, so I personally decided that perhaps you are ready to do some part-time Super work independent of Meteorman." He then paused. I just looked at him, analyzing everything he had said. Independent Super work was a big deal, and normally someone like me who had just started didn't do much of that until years of working with a better Super...

* * *

After Agent Estine gave me a communicator to contact Headquarters, he sent me out to look for the 'Renegade Super'. He didn't give any specific areas to find him, because obviously they couldn't find him themselves, but he did said he had been spotted a lot in the downtown area, so I picked a skyscraper to perch on and started patrolling... It was nearly 1 O'clock in the morning when I was about to retire and go off home for the night when I noticed someone in a supersuite on the ground (my supersuite glasses are AMAZING!). I at first didn't think anything of it, but then I realized that I didn't recognize the suite, so I quickly started flying down towards it. I soon realized that the person was trying to avoid me, and I soon realized that anyway one could look at it, I needed to follow this person. I don't know how long it was, but it was a good long chase until I chased the person in the ally... I had soon trapped the person and I realized that the person in fact was the 'Renegade Super'.

"Sir? I know you've been avoiding the NSA, but trust me, you don't want to prolong the inevitable!" The person quickly turned towards me, and I was amazed to see in the full bodysuit's only opening a young woman's (actually more of a teenage) face. "Well I'm sorry, but I definitely don't need to get them involved with whatever is happening with me!" She then ran towards me, which caught me off-guard, and tackled me in the stomach hard. Suddenly she started to fly (which I knew she could, I was just surprised she hadn't flown away from me) and looked down on me.

"You know, I recognize you from TV... you're that new Super who almost took the blame for me. Well, I have a message for you to bring back to the NSA." She then flew back down to my surprised, aching, and leaned forward into my ear. "I am The Borrower, and I don't need you guys." She then flew off. I just grunted from the tackle and laid on the ground for a short period...

* * *

**May 14, 2004**

"And so you let the 'Renegade Super', who is apparently a girl your age named 'The Borrower' tackle you and run off!?" I just sat with my back as far in the seat as possible as Agent Estine drilled me. "That's it! I thought you had more in you, but I guess I was wrong! You know, give back that communicator. Until further notice, you are only allowed to work with Meteorman. I don't even want to see you! Get out!" He then pointed his anger-shaken hand towards the door. I just slowly got up, and walked out, afraid to even talk. When I came into the hallway, a couple of other Agents just looked around awkwardly, apparently having ease-dropped. I didn't even care though, I needed to go out for a fly.

* * *

_**Author's Notes – I know this was short, but trust me when I say the next one will be longer. BE AWARE, some chapters, like this, won't have their own sub-plot (although, really, none have yet), but some will. Because I'm going to SUPER busy during the first half of Summer, don't expect to see anything out for a while. I'm also starting to get more detailed oriented now that the series is established, so you'll see a gradual change in detail as the series progresses.**_

_**Also, favorite, review, and/or follow if you enjoy the story. I currently have ideas through the first 15 chapters, but I'm always going to be open to suggestions. If I feel like it'll make since for the story, I'll try to add it. Oh, and I'll try to use my profile to keep readers updated between chapters posting.**_


End file.
